The Trouble In The Dating
by Polly83
Summary: Is Castle really asking Beckett out on a date? Can she believe he's serious about it? Basically just fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started writing this story more than a year ago, but I'm picky when it comes to my writing, so it takes me a while to consider something ready to be published. The main reason I haven't posted it yet is that I haven't finished it. The more I write to fluffiest it is, and I don't know when to stop. Anyway there's no suspense, no cliffs, just fluff and romance. **

**It's set ****around March 2010, a few days before the first anniversary of their first meeting.**

**This chapter is from Beckett's POV. **

**I really hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 **

I'm just clearing the board and mentally preparing myself for the usual ton of case-closed paperwork when Castle sits down in his usual chair and starts staring at me. It's not really unusual for him to stare at me, but this time I know that something is different. During the journey from the elevator doors to my desk I had noticed he walked funny, like he wanted to appear sure of himself when he's actually nervous.

After a while I'm tired of this game and give him a glare that's supposed to either make him spill or make him stop. I guess he chose the former option, because he's not backing up. At all. He's still looking at me all focused like I'm the most difficult puzzle in the world and his only goal in life is figuring me out.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?"

Definitely I was not expecting _that_. Not now and maybe not ever. Not like this anyway.

"What?" I spit out, a bit more forcefully than intended. He's lucky I wasn't drinking or I'd have literally spat all over him. Knowing him, he probably waited I had finished my coffee for… _this_.

He's still looking at me, more amused by my outburst than offended. And all the while he never stopped staring at me, studying intently my reaction.

"On a date. You know, we dress up, I pick you up, we go to dinner… The usual stuff. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept…"

"A date?"

Maybe I shouldn't look so surprised. I mean, the guy is writing books whose main character is based on me! Still, it's kind of awkward… Castle asking me out on a date… When we first met I knew he was interested, but I thought his famous writer persona almost required him to flirt with every woman that crossed his path.

"Yes. We just closed the case, so you don't have a murderer to catch, for a change. It's 4 p.m., so you have plenty of time to go home and get ready and, if you really want, you even have time for some paperwork. So, you see, you have no excuses."

I try to refocus my super-widened eyes into his and straighten my face. "Have you ever thought that maybe I just don't want to go out with you?"

He swallows, visibly edgy, before answering. "Of course. That's why I asked now, when you have no excuses to hide behind. I'm really not in the mood for excuses, so if that's the case, just say so."

His voice sounds sincere and his face shows no signs of laughter. He is as serious as I've ever seen him. For a second I think he really does care about my answer.

"So you're telling me that if I say no you'll accept that and leave me alone?" I ask in disbelieve.

"Well… they say hope never dies, so I'd probably ask again in a few months or so, but I won't hold a grudge, don't worry."

His smile doesn't quite reach his eyes. He's actually nervous. I shouldn't be and I surely don't want to be, but still I feel flattered. I made world-famous crime novelist Richard Castle nervous. I know I can be intimidating, and I tried to scare him more than once, but I didn't think I'd ever be able to actually make it.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me? Why today? Why do you even think it could be a good idea?" It's probably uncalled-for, but I need to ask. I need to hear his answer and to look at his face while he talks.

"Do I really need to explain? Common Kate, I might be a mystery writer, but I'm not exactly mysterious myself. Alexis knew when I was lying when she was four!"

What does that mean? that I should know what he's thinking? With all that 'look at me, I'm the great Richard Castle' attitude it's hard to know what he means and what he says just for show. And obviously Alexis doesn't count. She's way too clever to be used as an example.

"Well, she's a smart kid…"

"Yeah, she is, but that's not the point. The point is I'm not one to beat around the bush. I've liked you from the beginning and you know it. You made my inspiration come back! I'm writing books about you! That's not exactly being subtle! And still, you want to know my reasons. The reason is simple, really. I want to go out with you because I've been following you around for a year and I don't think I could ever grow tired of it. Of you. I want to go out with you because the more I know about you the more I want to know. And I'd want to even if there was no Nikki Heat, that was just an excuse. I know that I had to force you into putting up with me, but I have no intention of doing that anymore. Maybe I'm being selfish, but I wish you'd spend time with me because you want to, not because you're forced to."

For a few long seconds all I can do is look at him wide eyed. Again. He sure knows how to surprise the hell out of me. When my brain starts to cooperate I realize there's only one issue I need to consider. I have to decide if I'm willing to trust him. I already did trust him, in dangerous situations, but this is different. This is not a life-or-death situation, but still there is a lot at stake.

It's funny… I spent the last year trying not to think about what it would be like to date Castle, to be with him, repeating myself that he was just fooling around and he was just too aggravating to be taken seriously anyway. But now, for the first time, I'm actually considering the possibility, and I'm surprised to find out that 'big kid' and 'annoying' are pretty much the most negative things I can say about him. Under all his glamour he has a good heart, brings fun to my life, several times I've considered him sweet, and after a whole year of shadowing me this couldn't just be a spur of the moment thing, could it? He have to mean it, right? He's been considering this for a while. At least enough to wait for the right moment. If he asked he probably has already taken into account what could happen if I say no and if I say yes and we don't work out. And still he's willing to take the chance.

I realize he's still waiting for some kind of answer. He's bouncing on the balls of his feet, probably wondering what am I thinking. He really looks like someone waiting to be put out of his misery, and that look on him is kinda funny.

"You've never been at a loss for words before, at least not with me. Do I need to take it as a good or a bad sign?" he jokes. Probably couldn't take the silence anymore. Can't blame him, really. I've been gaping at him for probably ten minutes. And he's not one to just sit down and wait. Unless he's staring at me. But that wouldn't be called waiting, I suppose.

My mind is still trying to process what's happening, but somehow I know what I'm going to say, I never really had an option. Nonetheless I'm shocked at what is about to come out of my mouth, therefore I'm quite positive he'll be surprised too.

"You know what, Castle? Pick me up at 7."

For a couple of seconds he's too stunned to react, and by the time he does I've already picked up my stuff and I'm headed to the elevator. My hours working were technically over ten minutes ago, so there's no point in being here and asking myself what the hell did I just do for the next hour. At least if I'm home he won't see me fretting about … well… him.

"Ah, Castle, tell the guys they've got paperwork waiting on their desks." I add behind my shoulder.

I usually do most of the case-closed paperwork, but there's no harm in delegating once in a while. Especially considering I have to get ready for a date…

Just as I turn around, when I'm already in the elevator, I see him break into a huge grin that almost lights up the whole floor. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating, but he really looks happy. He's cheerful most of the time, but thinking that my answer put that I-just-won-the-lottery look on his face kind of makes my day too.

At least until I realize the enormity of what just happened.

I just agreed to go out with Castle!

This is bound to be the best or the worst date of my life…


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't believe it when I saw how many Alerts received this story! I couldn't even count them! Thanks a lot, really. I'll try to update fairly regularly (up to a point), but I can't promise anything. This chapter is short, but I guessed it was better having shorter chapters more frequently. Besides I change chapter when the POV changes. So far I alternated Beckett's and Castle's POV (which means this is Castle's).**

**Enough with the blabbering. **

**Enjoy!**

…

**Chapter 2 **

I'm just entering the precinct with a big smile on my face. Today is a special day, and nothing is going to spoil my mood. I have something all planned out for tonight. Something big.

(Well, not that big, but it's very important nonetheless.)

The only thing I still need to do is dragging Detective Beckett away from work at a decent hour.

It's not Valentine's Day, nor our first date (which happened to be five days ago), but today it's our first anniversary. Three hundred and sixty-five days ago I turned around expecting the umpteenth fan waiting for an autograph and instead I found her, with her badge and her sarcastic remarks. And I so want to celebrate that.

Cheesy?

Maybe, but it doesn't matter.

The only thing standing in our way is this damn case. It is a tricky one, one I'd usually like, but not when it's interrupting my long awaited first date with Beckett and preventing us from scheduling a second.

Five days ago I was blissfully happy in front of a stunning Kate Beckett when her damn phone rings and she's called in.

Yes! Just like that!

Until that moment our date had been wonderful. I may be biased, but we talked a lot, and I told her stories and jokes about my past and she laughed. From the first time I witnessed the event I try to have a repeat performance every chance I get. And Thursday night I planned on making her laugh for at least two more hours when we've been interrupted.

Instead of eating dessert (cakes in that place are awfully good!) we ended up watching a body glued under one of the bridges in Central Park. Literally glued! That was a first even for Detective Beckett…

Ryan and Esposito noticed us arriving together at the crime scene all dressed up, and probably Lanie waited the first chance she got to grill Kate about it, but it wasn't overly suspicious either.

It wasn't the fist time we carpooled after all.

Actually it wasn't even the first time we showed up together after a date (at that time not with each other).

Since then we've crashed in a chain of dead ends and story twists. All the tension we accumulated would be great in a novel, but now, in reality, it's just annoying.

Every time I manage to drag her out to eat outside of this building we either talk about the case or the guys tag along or my family shows up (on Monday even all of the above).

Annoying, really.

And every night, after dinner, she wants to come back here and work a little more.

Most nights I keep her company until 10 p.m., then I force her to go home and get some sleep, only to find her here by 7 a.m. looking intently at the headboard again.

Very annoying.

But the worst thing is, I hadn't even kissed her yet! How could I, when the only time we are alone we're looking at pictures of dead bodies or when I leave her home, so tired she can barely stand on her feet?

Once or twice it might have crossed my mind the idea of sweeping her up and carrying her inside her apartment bride-style, and then proceed to kiss her senseless, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself by tripping over my own feet. Besides I want to show her that I can be patient.

But, really, I can be only so much patient.

And my patience is reaching its limit.

I even began to wonder if that date had to be a one time thing, or if I had imagined it at all, but then her lips morphs into a smile when she sees me, or her eyes relax when she spots me, and my spirits are lifted. Even if the looking relaxed part is probably due to her not trusting me to stay out of trouble without her around. Or even _with_ her around.

But five days of bad luck have to be enough, and today I'm more hopeful than usual.

This morning, at breakfast, I had a little brainstorming session with Alexis that left me with lots of ideas to catch our killer.

Today we're going to crack this case, I'll make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Did I mention that the story is set some time after **_**Sucker Punch**_** and before **_**Tick, tick, tick…. Boom**_**? The chapter is all set in the same day, but in different moments, so I put the hour of the day to make it less confusing (I hope).**

**This one is in Beckett's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_12:10 a.m._

Castle today is in a good mood, and that usually means trouble. Besides I have to wonder why he is so cheerful. We've been stuck on this horrible case for five days, as far as I know Alexis and Martha didn't have any good news lately and we… well, we still have to get past the first date mark. Which didn't even had a real ending. And for real ending I mean something like being walked home and receiving a goodnight kiss.

Not that I'm obsessed with the idea of kissing Castle… I'm not a high school girl that can't wait for the cutest football player to hook up with her…

… …

…

Who am I kidding? Of course I want a kiss! I mean, I don't even remember the last time I've been kissed… besides Will last year, but that hardly counts, it was barely more than a peck on the lips.

Might seem old-fashioned the idea of a kiss out of the door when I'm hardly a teenager with a Dad waiting for her to come back and peeking behind the curtains… Still, with all the weird things I see at work a bit of normalcy and tradition is good.

He did walk me home these past days, but my thoughts didn't want to leave the case, and conversations about murderers aren't exactly the most romantic setting…

Romantic…

Somehow I have the idea that there's a romantic soul inside of him just waiting to surface.

It's almost lunch time, so I assume he's standing right behind me to drag me out to eat, like he did these last few days. Instead he whispers in my ear, so that no-one else can hear but me: "Tonight you and I have plans, so make sure to be home at 7 p.m. and I'll take care of everything else."

His mouth is so close to my cheek I almost shiver. I want to object that we have yet to close the case, but he gestured the others to come close and started to tell them his newest craziest idea on the case before I have a chance to do so. He knows that a distraction is the only way he could have the last word, and lately he's been using that knowledge a lot. Or maybe I just let him get away with it, I'm not really sure. Maybe he's a lot better than I gave him credit for at distracting me…

_16:__50 p.m._

Ever since I agreed to go out with him I started noticing a lot of things about him. All kinds of things. Mostly good things. Like how his eyes light up when he has an idea, or how great he is with Alexis and even with Martha, how he can make people at ease even if he has the Mayor on speed dial. I mean, I've been a great fan of his books for years, but when I saw him I wasn't star-struck, we've always been on equal footing. He is annoying enough to make you treat him like a big kid, not as a celebrity. At least that's how it worked for me.

I wish I was home already and getting ready for tonight. It's been five long days…

Luckily we figured who the killer was this morning and he confessed right after lunch, because I've been distracted all afternoon. Actually since I saw the calendar on my desk and realized that today it's been a year. Maybe that's why he's been so happy, maybe he wants to celebrate our odd kind of anniversary…

It's almost five and he just left the precinct, after reminding me to be home at seven. And I am almost… tingling.

Am I becoming one of those mushy girls all over their boyfriends? I don't think so, but still, it's nice to feel important to someone once in a while…

And if I'm correct and he wants to celebrate the first anniversary of our first meeting, it would be sweet, right?

How come he manages to distract me even when he's not there to do so in person? The paperwork won't write itself after all…

_19:50 p.m._

I can't believe it! After finishing my paperwork in record time to go home early I ended up being late because the Captain wanted to thank me for my good work and for still putting up with Castle, after all this time!

I was not about to tell him that he can be quite enjoyable as well, sometimes… At least when he doesn't put his life or anyone else's in danger…

I'm almost expecting to see him in the hallway of my building, or outside the door of my apartment, but he's not there.

No-one is there, but some_thing_ is.

There is a single red rose stuck to my door, along with a red card that says:

"I promise I'll always be the one to make your life easier (even if not simpler).

Would you do me the honor of dining with me tonight?

Your greatest fan

RC

P.S.: Feel free to stop me when I'm being too mushy."

The door is not locked properly, like I usually leave it, but somehow today I don't think I should worry about who's gotten in my apartment and why.

The sight that greets me when I open the door is one I'll never forget.

My living room is filled with roses. Every color of roses ever known to mankind. There are white roses, pink roses, tea roses and so on, even if for the most part they are red. Traditional. And romantic.

And there he is, standing in the middle of the room, with a single red rose in his hands.

The romantic in me (the part I hardly ever acknowledge) is jumping up and down in ecstasy, but I guess the cop in me is a lot more used to take over. "How did you get in here?" it's my first question.

"Well… Your super is a fan of mine…" He says, sounding almost like a question.

I glare at him, knowing that he probably needed more than that to convince him. I know the man, and we've had several conversations about who gets to enter with his keys (as in NO-ONE). I probably scared the guy the last time.

"Okay, that didn't work, so I showed him an article saying that we work together. With pictures. Then I promised to sign every new book I'm gonna write in the future and told him you have my address and cell, just in case you had complaints about me entering your apartment."

That's probably it. I can imagine Castle trying to bribe my super with autographs.

"I want to emphasize the fact that I didn't snoop around. I didn't even try to find my books in your library. Oh, and I didn't look into any of the other rooms, just the living room and the kitchen. I didn't try to guess which door was your bedroom's, but I'll probably need the bathroom sometime tonight."

He shifts his weight from one foot to another, trying to look anywhere but at me, with little success.

I realize that he's probably wondering what my reaction to all of this will be, considering I've not said a word after asking him how he'd gotten in. He's… antsy.

"In case you were wondering, the roses are three hundred and sixty five. I thought about subtracting the days you didn't want to talk to me, but I was thinking about you all the time anyway, so they still counts. To me anyway."

What should I do now? Really, what am I supposed to do when he does something like THAT?

My mind is quite foggy, so I can only let my instinct take over.

I close the door behind my back, stride across my living room, put my hands on both sides of his face and kiss him.

It takes him just a fraction of a second to respond flattening his hands on my waist, rose still between his fingers, and kiss me back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't believe how much it's been since I posted anything! Well, I did start working every day, so unluckily no time to write. Today I happened to read again the reviews I got for this story and I felt slightly guilty because you've been wonderful and I didn't post anything, so I checked the next part and decided to post it. It's short, but hey, it's not like I leave you hanging, is it?**

**This one is in Castle's POV.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

So far my plan is working a lot better than I thought it would.

One second she's standing there, on the doorframe, totally surprised, and the next she's kissing me. And as cliché as it sounds, this is a lot better than it was in my dreams.

That woman is… W.O.W. … wow…

I'm standing in the middle of her living room, finally holding her and kissing her, and the only word I can come up with is 'wow'. Does it even count as a word?

Some writer I am!

I'm supposed to be good with words, but words are not my top priority right now. My only concern at the moment is how long I can keep kissing her before the need to eat, drink or breath becomes too much.

That would make for a weird way to die… but what a way…

It's several kisses later and we somehow ended up on her couch, all snuggled up. She's sitting across my lap, my arms are around her torso and hers are around my neck. No need to say I'm pretty much in heaven. Our faces are so close I can't really see her face without scrunching my eyes, but it doesn't matter. She is great to look at, but she's just as great to smell and to touch. And to taste… So I'm good not really seeing her, just for now.

I have troubles concentrating on what she's saying. Luckily for her (or for me, I'm not sure) I'm actually really interested in what she has to say, so I somehow manage. As long as there is a kiss every couple of words or so.

"You know, that's not the first time we've met" she says.

Did I ever tell her how much I love her voice? I could hear her talking for hours… Not to mention how hot it is! I almost shiver every time she opens her mouth to talk! Or every time she opens her mouth at all. Whatever she's doing with it.

"I'm pretty sure it's not, or you wouldn't be sitting in my lap right now." I reply, somewhat on autopilot.

"I mean a year ago, that was not the very first time we've met."

"Really?" Now she definitely got my complete attention.

"Yup."

"We've met before?"

"Yes."

"When?"

I must look like an eager, tail-whipping dog, all round eyes and ears straight. She looks up at me, with eyes so sparkling I'm almost blinded by them, and I know she's considering teasing me some more. I really don't care, as long as she stays right here.

"Why don't you guess, writer boy?"

"First of all, that voice was… wow! Soo sexy! About our meeting… let's see… you _are_ a fan, so maybe it was a launch party for one of my books?"

"Nope, never had an invite for those."

"Until last year" I wink at her in my irresistible fashion.

"You mean until I crashed one of those parties by bringing you in for questioning?"

"Yes! That made it the best party I've ever attended to so far."

As soon as she mentioned us meeting before that party I knew when we must have met, I just pretended to guess wrong. I like to see her face while she wonders if I'll get it right. "So… no party… It has to be a book signing then."

"Yup."

There it is. The look I was waiting for. That flash in her eyes just showed me that she's wondering if I remember as well.

"You know that means you did wait in line for me, right? Gotcha!"

"Well… I had the afternoon off, I saw the ad and thought 'why not?'. Nothing better to do…"

She's downplaying it, but sometimes she forgets that I'm a writer, my job basically requires me to be observant and curious, and that's why I remember that first encounter, even years later.

"Let me guess. Public Library, second Derrick Storm novel, but you made me sign the first book."

"Do you remember?"

She's surprised I remember details like these. Unfortunately I can't say I really remember _her_. I remember the impression she had on me, but not much else. I could pretend I did, and even pull it off, but I don't want to. After all she's not someone I want to impress. I just want her to know me, the _real_ me.

"I remember this young woman… she stood up from the crowd because she wasn't squealing or anything, she just stood stiffly like she didn't belong there but had a valid reason that brought her there. I don't remember a face, but later I wondered for a while what her story was."

"It's always about the story, uh, _Ricky_?"

"Interesting people always have good stories."

"So I'm interesting, uh?"

"Among other things, yes. A lot of other things…"

That just fuels another round of kissing and I can't help but lose track of time.

I knew she had to be a great kisser…

Some time later she pulls back from the kiss and starts to wiggle away from me. Not that tonight she's going very far, if a have a say in this.

"If I'm not mistaken you promised me dinner tonight Castle, and I'm kind of hungry…"

Just then I hear a stomach grumble, even if I'm not sure if it was hers or mine. Or maybe both. Maybe our stomachs are in sync… That would be cute!

"Me too, but I don't want to move…" I whine. It feels so wonderful to hold her in my arms, to reach for her perfect lips and kiss her whenever I want…

God, I'm so whipped! And happy to be too.

By the way she looks at me I know I'm not getting any more kisses until I give up, which obviously I do.

"Okay, dinner… We probably have to reheat everything. It was warm when I got here, but it's been a while. You do have a microwave, right?"

She glares at me on her way to the kitchen. "I'm a cop, I work something like 10 hours per day at least, of course I have a microwave!"

After swatting my arm she actually stands up and strolls to the kitchen, with an extra sway on her hips (added for my benefit, if I have to guess by the mischievous look she throws at me behind her shoulder).

Did I mention how whipped I am?


End file.
